Take It All
by XOXOkismesis
Summary: A little KilixReader one-shot. It's my first fanfic, so please be indulgent, and enjoy! uwu


**Alright peeps listen up**

**This here is my first fanfic, and I actually wrote it for my friend's birthday (yaayy happy birthday Marie ilu 3)**

**So the thing is, first of all, my first language is French. I therefore apologize if there are mistakes in this. Second, this story is terrible.**

**Aaaaand it's an Xreader one-shot.**

* * *

You were walking in the streets with your group of friends. They were all laughing, and singing stupid songs. They made so much noise it was almost embarrassing, but you didn't care. You've missed them so much. Tonight is your birthday. Finally you get to hang out with your favourite girls. You decided to go out in a bar which was quite popular in town recently. A lot of students gathered there to drink, dance, and just generally have fun.  
It was pretty cold outside, and you quickly shoved your hands in your pockets, your hair slowly dancing in the wind, the screams of your friends echoing in the night sky. Soon enough you reached the pub. Through the windows flashed colourful lights, and you could already hear the huge sound of music. It made you shiver with excitement.  
_Gosh, I love music._  
One of your friends opened the door, but didn't enter yet. Instead, she turned towards you.  
-The birthday girl first!  
You chuckled, and entered, the others following you, almost pushing you. The hallway was already crowded with people, and the music was only getting louder. You finally got to the bar: A wooden counter behind which was standing a bartender. You didn't notice him much, his features hidden in the darkness. There was a huge dance floor. Everywhere men, and women danced, the heat so noticeable you couldn't help but take off your coat immediately after entering. A DJ was mixing dubsetp songs on the other side of the room. You noticed the bathroom in a corner of the room, many couples walking towards them. You sure didn't have to think a lot to guess what was happening in there. The smell of alcohol, sweat, and maybe something a little funkier saturated the air.  
Without you even noticing, your friends had taken care of theirs, as well as your coat, and were pulling you by the wrist towards the dance floor. You slightly sighed, but smiled, and followed their lead, letting the music's beat take care of your body. You don't know for how long you jumped there, but it was amazing. At some point some girls got lost in the crowd, and you were left alone. You were a little tired, your breath quick, and your hair a bit messed up. You decided to go sit at the bar, and get something refreshing to drink.

A glass of water later (you didn't really enjoy drinking alcohol), you started analyzing the people surrounding you. No one was sitting beside you; the DJ was doing a way too good job at keeping everyone entertained. The only human who was close enough for you to see his face was the bartender. He had long, black hair, and extremely handsome features. His eyes were brown, and seemed to pierce the darkness, and see everything, and everyone around him. Fine eyebrows arched on his forehead, giving his traits a more serious look. On his chin, jaw, and right up his lips could be seen facial hair, but not enough to actually be called a bear, or a mustache. Noticing you starring at him, he moved closer, and rested his elbows on the bar's counter. He smiled a little, his eyebrows raising a little, suddenly looking like a happy child.

"Good evening miss, may I offer you a drink?"

He surprised you. His voice was deep, and – it was embarrassing to admit it – sexy. You blushed, and smiled.

" Oh- Good evening! I'd have another glass of water please."

He looked down at your empty glass, and let out a strong, powerful, _manly, _laugh. He reached for a jug, and poured you some water. He then proceeded to return to his original position, comfortably leaning on the counter.

"Why is such a pretty girl drinking water at a bar... Alone?" he said, winking.  
"I'm not alone! My friends are currently dancing to these sick beats." you answered, letting a smile escape your lips.  
"Ah, I see then!" the barman said, also smiling. "Are you here for a special occasion perhaps?"

You sure didn't feel like telling him it was your birthday. You knew what would follow: Birthday wishes, and maybe getting some completely drunk people to sing you a song. Of course you wanted to avoid that.

"Today's my birthday, so my friends brought me here to celebrate".

_Wow. Great. You. Fucking. Moron._  
The bartender's eyes suddenly seemed to light up. His smile only grew wider, and he leaned closer to you. You could smell the musky scent of his perfume. He stared right into your own eyes, and you could feel your heart melt in your rib cage.

"Is that so?" he said, terribly slowly.

You gulped, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Seriously, you just had to go and blurt out exactly what you didn't want to say to a complete stranger? A ridiculously good looking stranger at that? You've done better.

"Then..." continued the man. "It will be my honour to give you a gift of my conception."

He looked mischievous, and it didn't reassure you at all. Though, you couldn't help but feel slightly excited. He walked away from you, to another counter on which stood various kinds of alcohol, and other beverages, as well as glasses, bowls, and other kitchen instruments. His hands – large, with long, agile fingers – moved incredibly fast, mixing different liquids, shaking glasses, cutting lemons, and limes. At one point you stopped trying to follow his every movement, it made you dizzy. A few minutes later, he turned back, facing you, a wide grin spread on his face, his white teeth shining in the dark. He put something on the counter in front of you, and you looked down.  
_Holy shit.  
_It was some kind of goblet. Some kind of huge, enormous goblet. A yellow-ish, almost transparent liquid lied inside of it. Lemons, lims, and little parasols were artistically placed all over the dish. A few ice cubes were floating in the drink. You smelled it, and automatically your nose wrinkled.  
_Smells like alcohol.  
_You slowly looked up, wondering what the hell was that barman up to. He smiled innocently, nodding happily. He wanted you to drink it. His eyes somehow seemed challenging. Was it a challenge? Because if it was one, you accepted it. You slowly took a sip. You nearly choked due to the taste. Of course it was delicious, but the alcohol was so strong. It felt like a burning flame going down your throat and warming up your stomach. You coughed a little, trying not to wince too much. He laughed. Of course he laughed. The sight must have been hilarious. You listened to his deep laughter, waiting for the taste to leave your mouth. It sounded warm-hearted. You looked into his eyes. They were sparkling.

"It's good, isn't it?" he asked, regaining his former composure, but smirking just a tiny bit.  
"It isn't half-bad" you teased, smiling. "I was surprised at first, the taste was stronger than I expected."  
"You better drink it entirely then!" he answered, faking outrage.

You laughed, and so did he.  
And the night went on. You had completely forgotten about your friends, but you guess they were doing just fine. Getting drunk, having fun, and meeting boys as usual. You continued talking with the bartender, who was simply hilarious. You laughed so much your belly ached. Slowly, but surely, you finished your drink. A wide smile was stamped on your face. The music seemed to be muffled, but the lights were even stronger. The only thing you could actually hear well was the barman's voice. It sounded close. You turned around to realize he was sitting right beside you. He had taken off his black apron, and was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with black jeans. His arms were surprisingly muscled, and he crossed them over his chest.  
You laughed, and so did he.  
His shift was over, and another man had taken his place, but you didn't mind him. The barmaid told you about his friends, and you told him about yours. You learned that he was an expert at both fencing, and archery. You told him about your passion for singing. His cheeks were now red, and a few beers were placed beside him, on the counter. Suddenly, one of your friends found you. She noticed the man sitting beside you, and winked suggestively, slowly dragging her partner – a boy she probably met on the dance floor - towards the bathroom.  
You laughed, and so did he.  
He took out his cell phone to send a text message. You didn't see what he was writing, but peeked at his screensaver. It was a picture of two older looking men posing on top of what looked like a mountain covered in snow. The tallest was the one who looked most like the barman. He had long, black hair, and a black beard, and mustache. He had a majestic aura surrounding him, and was wearing a fur coat. It actually suited him well. The second man looked a little bit more extravagant. His hair was blonde, and he was wearing many little braids in them. He, too, had a beard, and a mustache. He had a look of mischief in his eyes that reminded you of the bartender. He wore a brown leather jacket. The barman noticed your interest.

"This is my uncle, who raised me." he said, gesturing towards the black haired man. "And this is my brother."

He pointed at the blonde haired man. You moved closer, still looking at the picture.

"They seem to be nice people." you said.  
"They sure are." he answered, smiling softly.

You looked up. He was staring right into your eyes. There was this flame in them that you couldn't quite describe. They looked at you with... _Passion._ You didn't move for a moment, and neither did he. After a while, he dropped his phone on the counter, and raised his hand towards your face. You jumped a little, and he slowly stroked your cheek with his thumb. His skin felt rough, but his touch was gentle. He was starring at you with this look. This look that made your knees so weak you knew you couldn't stand. This look that made your heart beat so fast you thought every breath was gonna be your last. This look that made you melt inside. This look that made you want more.  
His other hand cupped your other cheek, and he moved towards you. Your head tilted, and your eyes closed. His lips brushed against yours, his breath hot against your skin. You shivered. His hands moved down the sides of your body to settle on your waist. He kissed you, and you kissed him back. Your hands moved to his shoulders, and he pulled you closer to his body. His every move was smooth. His lips were so soft against yours, his hands held you with such gentleness, his perfume invaded your nostrils, and the heath surrounding him made you feel dizzy. Your bodies were now pressed against each other, and you didn't notice the crowd anymore. The bartender's colleague was as good as invisible, the music was inaudible, and you were lost in each other. Your hands moved, and scratched his scalp, to later get tangled into long strands of black hair. His hands held your hips tighter, and he kissed you more roughly. You eagerly followed his lead, not wanting to stop, not wanting to breath, only wanting more of his touch, more of his kisses, more of _him_. Quiet moans were muffled by each other's mouth, while the air around became electric. You half-consciously noticed you were now sitting on him, straddling him to be more precise. His hands were now pressed on your lower back, caressing your skin. You desperately needed to breath, and so did he, and it is with extreme regret that you pulled away from his lips. You were slightly trembling. The barman kissed, and nibbled on your jaw, slowly moving down onto your neck.

"What's your name" you murmured, your breathing a little bit shaky.

His voice was deep, and raspy. His head still pressed in your neck, he slowly looked up.

"Kili,  
at your service."

* * *

**Wooouh**

**That was terrible**

**If you actually got through this, thanks for reading! uwu**

**And again, happy birthday dear~~**


End file.
